singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Louisa Johnson
Louisa Johnson is a British singer. Her record label Syco made indications that her debut studio album would be released as quickly as possible, perhaps as early as February 2016, and would include her debut single "Forever Young". However, the singer later declared: "If I don't like it, no way is it going out. People are going to know me through that album – so it needs to be perfect." She also revealed a song called "Ruin It with a Kiss", which featured on her debut album. In May 2016, Louisa released a single with British band Clean Bandit called "Tears". The song was a commercial success, reaching the top five in Scotland and in the UK, and charting in many other European countries. It was also certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). In June, she performed "Tears" with Clean Bandit and a new version of the song "Over and Over Again" with Nathan Sykes Capital's Summertime Ball. She co-headlined the concert the following year, and appeared as a guest performer in 2018. Louisa released her second solo single, "So Good", in November 2016. The single peaked at #13 in the UK, and received a gold certification from BPI. The following month, she co-headlined both nights of the annual Jingle Bell Ball at London's O2 Arena; she co-headlined the concert for second consecutive year in 2017. Her third single, "Best Behaviour" was released in March 2017. It charted at #48 in the UK, and was certified silver by BPI. In 2017, she also featured on Olly Murs' single "Unpredictable",which reached #32 on the official UK singles chart and received a silver certification from BPI. In March 2018, Louisa released her fourth single, "YES", a collaboration with the American rapper 2 Chainz, which peaked at #65 in the UK. On 13th July 2018, Johnson announced via social media that she had parted ways with Syco. She also announced the release of her new single for early August with Ministry of Sound. The single "Between You & Me", recorded in collaboration with One Bit, was released on 10th August 2018. Later that month, she was featured on Mars Moniz's single "999". In 2019, she collaborated with Sigma on the single "Here We Go Again" which charted in the UK at #98. She also featured on Kream and Eden Prince's single "Ain't Thinkin Bout You", and released "Ain't Got You" with Steve Void in 2019. Track Discography * Forever Young (Louisa Johnson) * Ruin It with a Kiss (Louisa Johnson) * Tears (Clean Bandit featuring Louisa Johnson) * Over and Over Again (Louisa Johnson featuring Nathan Sykes * So Good (Louisa Johnson) * Best Behaviour (Louisa Johnson) * Unpredictable (Olly Murs featuring Louisa Jobnson) * YES (Louisa Johnson featuring 2 Chainz) * Between You & Me (Louisa Johnson) * 999 (Mars Moniz featuring Louisa Johnson) * Here We Go Again (Louisa Johnson featuring Sigma) * Ain't Thinkin Bout You (Kream & Eden Prince featuring Louisa Johnson) * Ain't Got You (Louisa Johnson featuring Steve Void) Category:Collaborations Category:British singing talent Category:Singers